Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This Profile contains Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok Summary Hela Odinsdottir was the Asgardian Goddess of Death and the former Executioner of Asgard. Imprisoned in Hel for millennia by her father Odin, Hela was released from her prison following his death and set out to exact vengeance against those responsible while simultaneously engaging in a series of encounters with her younger brother Thor. Source: MCU Wiki Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C. Higher with weaponry Name: ''' Hela Odinsdottir '''Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years at the time of her death Classification: Asgardian, Goddess of Death, Sister of Thor, Chief of the Legion of Asgard, Executioner of Asgard, Princess of Asgard, Queen of Asgard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Completely unfazed after being stabbed by an Einherjar's sword and Gungnir), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Even superior to Valkyrie and Thor), Statistics Amplification (Able to draw power from Asgard), Necromancy (With the Eternal Flame), Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate Asgard's ground and generate large spiked structures), Limited Telekinesis (Can manipulate her weapons to an extent), Limited Matter Manipulation, (Able to manifest an extremely high number of incredibly sharp and durable weapons from her body. Can also materialize her helmet), Portal Creation Attack Potency: At least Island level (Easily shattered Mjolnir, which was forged in the heart of a dying star, and continuously grew in power throughout the movie as she remained in Asgard. Stronger than Awakened Thor). Higher with weaponry (Harmed Surtur when he was in possession of the Eternal Flame) Speed: At least Transonic combat and reaction speed (Far superior to Base Thor), possibly far higher (Reacted to Mjolnir being thrown at her with ease. Swiftly leapt into the light of the Bifrost and knocked Loki and Thor off it) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class M (Superior to Awakened Thor) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Shattered Mjolnir) Durability: At least Island level (Endured attacks from awakened Thor) Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters via weapon manifestation Standard Equipment: Mjølnir (Formerly), Necroswords, Eternal Flame, Bloodaxe Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter (Single-handedly slaughtered the Valkyries) and possesses some arcane knowledge about mystical artefacts Weaknesses: The source of her power is connected to Asgard and only gets stronger the closer she is to it, would only die if Asgard is destroyed in Ragnarök. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon manifestation:' Hela can manifest various weapons out of different parts of her body, though she would usually generate Necroswords, spears, and axes. These weapons are incredibly durable and sharp, enough to not only instantly kill the likes of Warriors Three and Skurge, but also even pierce right through Thor's nigh-invulnerable body, with Hela thus gouging his right eye out with a Necrosword. She also manifested the Bloodaxe, which she then gave to Skurge. Hela later generated oversized blades to pierce Surtur with, but that ultimately proved ineffective against the Fire Giant. *'Geokinesis:' Hela can control the earth surrounding her, as seen when she attempted to prevent Loki's spaceship containing the Asgardians from launching from the doomed realm, and later when she attempted to gain elevation during her short battle with Surtur. This ability appeared to stem from her supernatural connection to the land of Asgard, which subsequently would allow her to manipulate its environment to an extent. Others Notable Victories: Ares (DC Extended Universe) - Ares' Profile (Speed is equalized) Notable Losses: Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai (Bleach) Yamamoto's profile (Yamamoto's Bankai was restricted, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Tier 6